warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AuriBear/Ultimate List of Names
Lol, ever since I've joined, "Forest" is on every list. WIN. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 13:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Name Suggestions Write prefix and suffix here that aren't on the list yet! The suffix Shadow, storm and shine. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 11:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Prefix: Gale and Birch BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 11:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Birchy- Added! I can't believe I forgot Birch! Your name has also been added to the credits list for both names. Poppy- Those three are already on the list. All the names on the list can be used as prefix and suffix, the ones at the bottom are just the ones I feel should be only suffix, such as -mouth, -pelt, etc. While the ones you listed can also be prefix. I will however move Shadow, Thunder, Wind, and River to the suffix section, since they shouldn't be used as prefix. AuriBear(talk) 19:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Name Rating Have a warrior name you're not sure about? Post it here and users will rate it for you! Raters, please be kind! No flaming Tiltshadow, Maskbird, Cinnamonstar, and Sugarstar Redkit: Part of a ProphecyScreekit: The Tagalong 21:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Tiltshadow- It sounds a bit strange if you ask me, not really a warrior name. Maskbird- It sounds backwards almost. Marbe switch it around to Birdmask? :) Cinnamon- and Sugar- aren't words known to warriors, so they wouldn't be named that. The names are unique but not really realistic, so my rating would be a 5/10 AuriBear(talk) 22:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* I like Cinnamonstar and Sugarstar, but okay. Redkit: Part of a ProphecyScreekit: The Tagalong 23:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Birdwing Waterwing Waveheart Darkfoot SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Birdwing- I like it. Use it! Waterwing- Interesting! Waveheart- A bit odd in my opinion Darkfoot- Definately good for using! So, those are my opinions! Redkit: Part of a ProphecyScreekit: The Tagalong 00:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Silverclaw, Goldenface, Larkflight, Rushfoot, Nightsong, Owlwing SnickersI am Froot Loop 00:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Silverclaw- nice! Goldenface- hmm... Larkflight: DEFINATELY, Rushfoot: A bit strange, Nightsong: I'm an unprofessional songwriter! I love it!, Owlwing: Nice! Those are my opinions! I'm the Rose. I'm awesome because I'm the Rose! 00:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Shadowedmoon Settingsun Glazingice TeeHee 19:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ? Are -streak, Amber-, Rose-, and -leaf been up yet? And what about splotch (goes either way), -tabby, or Cinnamon-? Redkit: Part of a ProphecyScreekit: The Tagalong 21:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the first four are already on the list. Splotch was not, so I've given you credit for it at the bottom. :) Cinnamon is not a word known to warriors so I'm not going to add it on. Sorry! As for tabby, I'm just not sure about that. It doesn't seem like a realistic ending for warriors. If you can find me an example of an Erin cat with the suffix tabby I will add it then. AuriBear(talk) 22:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay then... -billow, Willow-(Willowbillow- lol!), -shadow, -snow, Sugar-, Frost-, and -blaze? Redkit: Part of a ProphecyScreekit: The Tagalong 23:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Rosie I have all but -billow. If you're curious as to whether or not something is on there, why not check for yourself? Just hit control (CTRL) and "F" on your keyboard then type in the name. AuriBear(talk) 00:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC)